


Bad Penny

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Sometimes people can't take a hint.





	Bad Penny

**Author's Note:**

> A face from the past appears, but can John be tempted ?

The little Bluetooth speaker was playing through his Spotify playlist quietly from the top of the filing cabinet. John wasn't really listening,but the music took the monotony out of his paperwork. Late Sunday afternoon duty manager , how he hated these days ,but at least it was only once every 2 months.

His phone started ringing, the unmistakable first few bars of Kayleigh by Marillion , the best ringtone ever. It was a facetime.

“ Hiya gorgeous how's things ?” 

“Say hi to uncle John kids “ Kayleigh said, Ben, Sophie,Chloe and Alfie all tried to squeeze into the frame, to say Hi to john.

“ Change of plan , decided to eat first hence the Nandos background “ Kayleigh said moving the phone around, “ so when the movie finishes we can get home earlier, I forgot the school starts back tomorrow “ 

“ Oh so it does,I forgot in all “ 

“ If we, ….Alfie Price” , Kayleigh shouted ,interrupting her chat to John “ don't you dare put that on it, thank you,” 

She turned to face John again ,

“ If we get back early, I'll pick you up a subway and pop in and see you, I don't mind waiting for you to finish”

“Sounds good to me, see you later then” 

“ Ok see you,love you, bye bye bye, No Sophie not that ……” the call ended .

John smiled to himself, Kayleigh was in her element, she loved taking the kids out , when people mistook them as hers, his, she was over the moon . The four of them loved aunty Kayleigh and they loved being with her. She was a natural mother, which was handy as she was three months gone ,as they say. Today it was the new Minions movie then Nandos, or vice versa as it turned out , some down time at the park then home, two to Mandy and two back to Paul. Then she would sit feet up, brew in hand and daydream about the day the five or six cousins all went out together.

“Best get on “ said John to no one in particular, the clock said 4.35 .

His playlist had finished long ago, but he hadn't really noticed, he thought he heard heels in the corridor, 8.22 the clock said.

“Could be her” he thought , “daft bugger will sneak in and try to scare me probably.”

A few minutes later, a tell tale reflection on his monitor showed the door behind him open,and he could see her walking up behind him, “ Game on “ he thought.

“ Nice try gorgeous “ he said quickly swinging his seat round.

“ What the fuck are you doing here?” he trailed off.

“Not the nicest of greeting John “ said a smiling Rachel.

 

“I know that registration” Kayleigh thought as she pulled up in the store staff car park, she shouldn't really be parking there, when she wasn't on shift,but being married to the boss had its perks.

“How do I know that reg ? “ she puzzled.

“Rachel ! “ , the bitch is back , did John arrange this ? No she trusted John, but Rachel ,”why was she here?”.

“ Only one way to find out “ she said leaving the car and heading for the office. She walked quietly to the top floor,grateful that she had decided to put her Converse on today, she was quiet. She could hear voices coming from John's office, she stood outside,out of sight but within earshot.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here ?” 

“Not the nicest of greetings John “

“Good,I'd hate you to feel welcome” 

“I popped in to say hello, thought I'd give you another chance” 

“ It's been two years Rachel, what did you come here for ,now ?”

“ I never got to say goodbye to you “

“We all said goodbye at your party “ 

“ You weren't there John, I looked for you all night” 

“I had something better to do “ 

“Or someone ? . How is Kayleigh by the way ?”

“ Happily married and pregnant “ 

“ Lucky her , but are you happy John, that's what counts isn't it ?”

“ Go Rachel, you shouldn't be here,there's nothing to keep you here bye bye”

“There's one thing , some unfinished business “

“ Like what ?” 

“ You” 

“Me ? “ John laughed “ We never started love, there's nothing to finish, just go “

“That's the other chance I mentioned, I'm willing to give you another chance”

 

“What does she mean another chance ?” thought Kayleigh. “Never knew there was a first one “

 

“ A chance, a chance at what ?, a chance of a quick fumble,a chance to help you up the career ladder, the chance of a quicky in the bogs, a chance to ruin what I have, no thanks ,I wasn't interested the first time, definitely not interested now,

“ A chance of love, I love you John can't you see that ?” 

Kayleigh gasped then covered her mouth with her hand.

“ What ? don't talk shite ” 

“I do John, think of all the conversations we've had,they weren't all about work were they ?”

“No they weren't right enough” 

“I tried to get you to notice me, see me more as a woman, less a work mate, but you were closed off “ 

“I had some bad times, as you know” 

“ I know John “ Rachel said moving closer to a now standing John,” All you needed was the love of a woman who loved you ,to help you ,to make you love again, you can see that can't you, you know what I mean,don't you, you understand the desire that true love brings, a true love like mine?”

“Yes I do “ John said quietly lowering his head.

“ I'm glad “ Rachel said thinking she was breaking down John's resolve.

“ I've found that in Kayleigh “ he said looking at Rachel and smiling, “ She fell in love with me , and her patience and affection helped me love again , it made me love her, and opened a floodgates of desire,for her only her and always her. The desire that only true love unleashes. I hope you find it Rachel,I really do but it won't be here and certainly won't be from me. “ 

“ She's won then ! , hope you know that “

“Won what ,what are you on about ?.

“ The challenge,the dare whatever you call it, you've let her win”

“ Are you on glue Rachel ?, cause you're rambling love “

“ You know the game John, who can pull the fattest or ugliest bird all the boys play it. “ 

John stood open mouthed staring.

“Well me and Kayleigh had our own version,” Rachel continued, “Who could pull the saddest guy, think about it John “

She could see seeds of doubt flash into his mind.

“All the guys I could have if I wanted, all the guys hitting on me and Kayleigh, all the hunks she knocked back. Look at me John, I have a lot of bad qualities, but I know I look good, and Kayleigh, well she isn't ugly is she ?”

“She's gorgeous “ said John sheepishly. 

“And did you ever wonder why two of the shops hottest girls set their sights on you ?”

“No not really “ 

“ You never wondered what we saw in you ,what the attraction was ? you're not conceited John, you're just nieve, “ 

“ I never gave it a thought”

“ Well think now before it's too late “ John “ Who wins the prize ? Kayleigh or me ?”

“I don't believe an effing word that comes out of that poisonous gob of yours Rachel, I don't believe for a nano second that Kayleigh would do that,it beggars belief that you would think I would. Even if she didn't say she loved me , everyday like she does ,I'd know because I feel it here in my heart. Whatever you think about this love Kayleigh and I have, is all in your sick twisted mind.  
She is all I will ever want. My very soul belongs to her”

“Ask her, look in her eyes and ask her John, see what she says, see if she denies it”

“Get out you sad bitch, just go before I forget I'm a gentleman” John said through gritted teeth. 

“ I'm willing to share you if that's what it takes, I want you for myself but I'll take what I can if it makes you happy” 

“ You getting the fuck out of my office would make me happy, I'm not interested Rachel, I'm married to my dream woman, why would I be bothered with a sad bitch like you , no moral compass and self esteem lower than a snake's belly. Go home Rachel just go home “ 

“I'll put it about that you and me are having an affair and I'll make sure that Kayleigh hears about it,no more John and Kayleigh no more happy ever after, how do you think she'd greet that news,what would she say John, what would she say to that eh ?”

“I'd ask him if it was true” 

John and Rachel both turned in shock towards the door, and framed there, arms crossed ,was Kayleigh. John smiled whilst the colour drained from Rachel.

“And if he denied it I'd believe him, because our relationship is based on love and with that comes trust “

“There's nothing I can say really is there ?” Rachel stammered.

“What do you think ?” Kayleigh replied raising her eyebrows.

“Goodbye would be ideal “ said John.

“ That's much more civil than what I was thinking “ added Kayleigh 

Rachel marched past Kayleigh crying , Kayleigh went after her, she caught up in the bottom corridor ,

“ Did you really try to steal him from me ,I thought we were friends ,once ?”

“ I see in him what you do Kayleigh, a soft, gentle loving man, generous and caring, I meant it I do love him “

“Shite “ 

“Think what you want , I want to be happy just like you ,”

“ Find your own happiness,don't come back trying to ruin mine, I told you before to leave my John alone, look at me Rachel “

Rachel looked.

“ Last warning ,leave my John alone, get it this time ? “

“Got it loud and clear “ 

“Don't let the door hit your fat arse on the way out pet “ Kayleigh said turning to walk back to John.

Rachel smiled as she walked back to her car , 

“We'll see “ she said “ We'll see “


End file.
